ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien VS Predator
Alien VS Predator is the 77th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. As Ben and the gang are repairing the damage of King Vicktor's attack on the Ultimatrix Tower, Ben is drawn out to rescue civilains. But what started as an ordinary car fire, ends in the confrontation with one of the deadliest hunters in the universe: Kohra The Huntress and her pet. Plot Two legs in a blue suit passes by followed by a alien dog. We see a green clawed hand touches the door and pushes it open. As the figure enters the bar, several bounty hunters and villains looks at the one that enters. Beel Ze and Belle Star, Sunder, the Gardia Twins, Sevenseven, Vulcanus to name a few. The barman looks at the door with slight distress. The stranger steps to the back wall where Macrok looks at wanted poster screen. 'Forget it, Macrok! He's mine to hunt!' a female voice says as Macrok turns around with the screen in his hands. 'Kohra!' he says as we are given the first full body shot of the mysterious alien. She is a green reptilian alien with the skull of a raptor, a slink body and fingers that ends in large talons. 'Any way, he is far out of your league, as proven by you last encounter...' 'You dare!' he yells angered by her demeanour. He raises his claws and shows his teeth. 'How about we fight for this prize?' Kohra looks calculated grin on her face from him to her long claws. Her smile grows bigger as she spread her fingers and takes pose to fight. But before Macrok can attack her, she makes backflip and gabs Beel Ze's gun from his leg holster. Ignoring the protests of its owner as well as Belle Star stopping her friend from standing up by placing her hand on his shoulder, she raises the gun and fires twice at Macrok, ending his life. 'Comes to mind, I am way of out your league as well.' She points the gun at everyone who looks at her and says: 'This man is mine! You cowardly bounty hunters, hunting for mere money...' 'And what do you hunt for, princess!' Vulcanus asks angry. She aims the gun at his chest and he raises his hands as an apology. She points the gun at the roof while proclaiming: 'The ultimate trophy, off course. The Thrill of the Ultimate Hunt. But you guys are starting to bore me!' She throws the gun at Beel Ze as she calls her dog. As she makes her leave, she turns around one final time: 'If any of you suckers tries to keep me from prize, I'll have your head mounted to my wall!' Ben is helping to rebuild the Ultimatrix Tower after the initial attack of King Vicktor. Placing new windows as he sees a small fire in the distance. 'That's a task for the fire department! You have to help us here, Ben!' Gwen shouts annoyed at Ben who slaps his Ultimatrix. He turns into Stinkfly: 'Just checking things out, if it is a mere fire I will leave it to them? Ok?' Seemingly it was not ok for Gwen but Cretox nods and tells everyone they can pause for half a hour. Gwen creates a mana disk and Cretox and Kevin jumps aboard. Ben flies to fire, unbeknownst to him, under the watchful eyes of Kohra. Little Firecracker grenade that ignited the car, had lured Ben Tennyson towards her. 'Showtime, my dear!' The dog at her side looks at her as they both jump from the building. She crashes onto another car, the dog before her. She snaps with her fingers and the dog transforms into a giant lizard-like creature. It has a greenish skin and gigantic teeth. On its back a giant flower blooms. As it is fully transformed, it roars loud. Sirens are heard and the fire department run to the burning car. They are stopped by the beast but he ignores them, making them able to extinguish the fire. Ben looks around but is suddenly drawn by a strange aroma. He is lured to the ground. The rest follows him immediately. They see the giant lizard but Ben still doesn't act. He flies to the flower on its back. 'What is that?' 'Oh, no! Ben, snap out of it! You have to resist!' Ben comes to senses for a moment and realizes what he's doing. He flies away, disgusted by the hulking beast before him. But seconds later, he's enchanted by the perfume that the creature excretes again. He flies to the monster once more. 'What is that, Cretox!' 'An Audrysaur, natural predator of Lepidoterrans, Stinkflies! Ben turns into something else.' Ben gains control for long enough to turn into Cannonbolt and lands on the ground. He rolls towards the Audrysaur at high speed only for the creature to turn into an new predator. It has turned into something that looks like a terror bird, with a giant beak. 'How is this possible, that's a.' 'A Toratitan! AKA the Apex predator of Arburia,' Kohra says. Due to the surprise of the predator, they didn't notice her till now. 'Kohra the Huntress! I should have known it was you!' 'I'm happy you recognize me.' As Ben is about the hit the giant bird, it lifts his feet and stops his attack. Ready to strike with its beak, Cretox attacks the bird. Kohra intercepts him and starts to claw at him. His hard skin saves him from her deadly talons but Ben is still in danger. He escapes the attack by turning into Big Chill and freezes the bird. For a moment he believes their battle is over but the ice breaks and reveals a giant moth. 'Soleomoth!' Kohra shouts enthusiastically as she tries to hit Cretox again, only to stop her attack trying to evade the incoming fire of Gwen. She's not only strong but also very fast as she not evades the attacks but moonwalks away from the attack. Kevin tries to grab her but she jumps in the air, and kicks him in the line of fire. Ben is captured in a net, spewed by Soleomoth. Unable to turn intangible, he transforms Teleportape. The cold temperature of the net, pains Ben and Cretox orders the rest to flee, they have to recover. They comply and Gwen teleports them to the hangar where they store the Rust Bucket Mark 3 and Ben follows soon afterwards. In the hanger, Ben demands an explanation: who is this woman. Cretox answers as we see flashbacks of several of Kohra's hunts: 'That woman is Kohra, better known as Kohra the Huntress. A Ferrain from the planet Artahikon, Kohra has become impassioned by the hunt. Trained by Ranserker, she wants to hunt creatures and people that she believes are worth a good hunt. In the recent years, she have become one of the best hunters in the galaxy, only seconded by Ranserker and the Praedartics. She was on the Plumber's Most Wanted List, before the whole Animo Wars occured of course, for hunting endangered species and multiple homicides as a result of her hunt. I knew she was good, but this good... I have no idea how she got her hands on that device, the thing that turns her pet into predators. Her predator Omnitrix. I have never seen something like that before.' 'I have!' Ben says looking at the floor. The battle has worn him out. 'In a parallel world, it was used by a war criminal named Virmin Vunderbar. I only believe this is someone else it work.' The gate of the hangar is cut open moments later by razor sharp claws. They take battle positions as Kohra tears apart the gate. 'Did you really thing hiding would work? I'm one of the greatest hunters in the galaxy remember.' 'This time you are going down.' Ben turns into Four Arms and creates a small tremor, causing a crack to occur leading to where she had been standing. She jumps out the way and the Manticore attacks him. Ben is able to grab it's horns but is pushed outside. Kohra laughs as she states: 'You are no match for the Nemetrix! It is surpasses an omnitrix in any way!' Trying to not end between the teeth, Ben gets yelled at by Cretox: 'Hey, Ben. Remember the main flaw of your original Omnitrix?' 'The battery ran out soon, I have no... I get it!' With a lot of effort, he pushes the monster's head away and turns into Big Chill again. The Manticore turns into Soleomoth again and flies towards him, spewing the cold net of death. Ben evades that attack by digging a tunnel in the ground as Armodrillo and escaping the predator. It quickly turns into Kabutoxon, ready to grab Ben as he returns to the surface. An explosion knocks Kabutoxon away as Atomix appear. Trying to strike Atomix, the nemetrix has turned into Thunder Chupacabra. He tries to crush Ben as his two fists lands down on him but it stopped by Ben who have turned into Tyrannodile. Kohra is brought out of balance by the quick changes of Ben and this makes Cretox realize that Kohra using her telepathic powers to give her monster the information to attack Ben. The monster is getting tired and transforms into Kongzilla as he hammers down on Ben. Ben is able to intercept the alien again and Cretox orders Gwen to attack now. Kohra is caught by surprise and knocked to her side. She is quickly back on her feet but can't order her monster in time to turn into Manticore again. Ben uses his secundary arms to hit the predator in the stomach. He lifts him in the air and throws him at Kohra's feet. A yellow flash and Kongzilla turns into the regular alien dog, weakened by the encounter. The Nemetrix glows yellow and Kohra is unable to turn her dog into a predator again. But even as she faces defeat, she smiles. 'So the stories are true. You are indeed worthy prey. I have to retreat for now, to learn of this encounter. Goodbye!' 'No, you don't!' Gwen yells as she throws a bolt of energy at Kohra but she disappears as she teleports away and evades the attack. 'So, you failed to capture him, Huntress?' 'Failure is such a harsh word,' she says arrogantly at her contractor. She understood his disappointment but it would have been worthless hunt as she had been successful at the first try. The man in the shadows laughs humourless: 'Yet, that is what we call you' 'If there is someone you had to be disappointed at, it is Psychoboss. He's the one who made the Nemetrix. It is his fault that he timed out.' 'No, Huntress. My machine is perfect, far superior to anything Azmuth could create. If it failed, it is because of you. You simple minded fool. Unable to understand even simple construction of a mere level 12e Magnator 600 Engine. It was foolish of YOU to think you would be able to wield MY technological marvel properly,' Psychoboss brags as he walks towards her. 'Techological Marvel? A cheap rip-off of the original!' Kohra says in disbelief. 'You are both fools, so stop this bickering.' The mysterious figure says to them, silencing them immediately. 'You two will work for me, till I tells you otherwise, is that understood? Kohra, I have chosen you with a reason. Psychoboss, the only reason why you are here is because of the Kohra. So, please do as you are told and stop boasting about your intellect for a second. Now, back to work! I can't stand the sight of you both no longer!' Aliens Used *Armodrillo J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensArmodrillo.png|'Armodrillo' Atomix10000.jpg|'Atomix' Big Chill.png|'Big Chill' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienSensitiveBenUltimatrixAliensCannonbolt.png|'Cannonbolt' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensFourArms.png|'Four Arms' Stinkfly10000.jpg|'Stinkfly' Teleportape.jpg|'Teleportape' Tyrannodile by illuminate01-d2x0sp8.jpg|'Tyrannodile' *Atomix *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Teleportape *Tyrannodile Character *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Beel Ze (Cameo) Beel Ze.png|'Beel Ze' Belle Star.png|'Belle Star' Gardia twins.png|'Gardia Twins' Kohra by ferain-d4vtahq.jpg|'Kohra' Macrok.jpg|'Macrok' Psychoboss.png|'Psychoboss' 216px-Sunder in UA.png|'Sunder' YPVulkanus.png|'Vulkanus' Vunderbar.jpg|'Virmin Vunderbar' *Belle Star (Cameo) *The Collector (First Appearance/obscured by shadows) *Gardia Twins (Cameo) *Kohra (First Appearance) *Kohra's Dog (First Appearance) *Macrok (Deceased) *Psychoboss (First On-screen Appearance) *Virmin Vunderbar (Mentioned only) *Vulkanus (Cameo) Nemetrix Alien Used *Audreysaur (First Appearance) Audreysaur.png|'Audreysaur' Kabutoxon.png|'Kabutoxon' Kongzilla.png|'Kongzilla' Manticore by darksilvania.jpg|'Manticora' Soleomoth.png|'Soleomoth' Thunder Chupacabra.png|'Thunder Chupacabra' Toratitan.png|'Toratitan' *Kabutoxon (First Appearance) *Kongzilla *Manticora *Soleomoth (First Appearance) *Thunder Chupacabra (First Appearance) *Toratitan (First Appearance) Trivia *The Nemetrix turns invisible while in predator mode, as a failsafe by Psychoboss to prevent manual manipulation. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance